


LEMON

by TwelvetideMagistra (elizajane)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Cats, Gen, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28536498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizajane/pseuds/TwelvetideMagistra
Summary: Author: Stephen D. SullivanPrompt: Lemon (cat)Submission for the Twelvetide Drabbles Challenge 2020. Posted on behalf of the author.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2020





	LEMON

Lemon rolled in the grass, covering his fur with dew and feeling the joy of the slender blades scratching the dead skin from his back. His yawn displayed his sharp white teeth and his prickly pink tongue.  
  
Lemon was not a yellow cat; his silky black coat gleamed in the morning sun. His name came from his mistress’ favorite actor, Jack Lemon, who played Nicky in Bell, Book, and Candle.  
  
Lemon darted quickly across the road, causing a car to swerve and hurtle off the embankment. If a cat could smile, Lemon smiled. He was, after all, a witch’s cat.  


**Author's Note:**

> Stephen D. Sullivan is the author of the Frost Harrow series, Dr. Cushing's Chamber of Horrors, and dozens of other novels and stories.


End file.
